Each Other's First
by backwoodsprincess10
Summary: Scene from Chapter 18- Froi of the Exiles, second book in trilogy. Quinitanas point of view.


_**Disclaimer: Scene from Froi of the Exiles (chapter 18) so if you haven't read Froi of the Exiles you might not understand some of this and I'm just writing my imagination after reading Melina Marchetta's trilogy The Lumatere Chronicles.**_

Quintana's Pov:

The _reginita_ hummed in my head, a tune we heard earlier in the cave's with Olivier. _Not Olivier..._ the _reginita _whispered through my head momentarily stopping her humming. I gnawed my lips not understanding what she meant. I was confused, yet I felt I knew the truth. I could see it written all over him, but he continued on lying so easily. At times I could feel the _reginita_ both despise him for his lies, but she was attached to him. I could feel myself growing fond of him... too fond of him.

My lips pressed together in a frown at that thought. I was a whore, not to feel an attachment. Tomorrow it would not matter, he would leave, I would die, but so would many others. I snarled at my own thoughts and crushed the apple in my hand. I could feel the _reginita_'s soft touch reminding me to be gentle, to control myself. I dropped the remains and wiped my hand on the side of my gown.

My head snapped to the balconette at the sound of someone coming in through Sir Gargarin's room. The _reginita_ felt giddy at the thought that he'd yet again spend the night in our bed. I could feel my own heart beat pick up as I heard him come in through the balconette. Earlier the _reginita_ agreed to let me be free tonight and have control. I remember how at dinner I was bored to death and was half tempted to cause some trouble when I saw 'Olivier' fidget with a piece of parchment, I had tried to lean up and see what he was making but Aunt Mawfa had grabbed the back of my gown and forcibly pulled me back to my sit. The _reginita_ had to keep me from snarling at her. I sneered at my food and once again contemplated causing trouble. But then right as I was tempted to reach for a lord's food a small piece of parchment was all but thrown into my lap. I picked it up and felt myself smile, the _reginita_ giggled inside me.

I broke out of my thoughts by the man in question walking towards me with a confidents and prowl that shouted for others to obey. I was just about to welcome him when he cut me off.

"First I'm going to use my hands, and then I'm going to use my mouth, and then you're going to teach me to be gentle, and I'll show you that not all men share your bed because it's destined by the gods or written on the stone walls of this prison of yours. I've never had a lover and nor have you. So let's be the first for each other." He said then grabbed my face kissing me suprising me. The _reginita_ blushed with no control I was too shocked to snarl at him and fought to kiss him back instantly. Then I realized what he had said _'first for each other' _and I stepped back.

"I don't come to you pure," I said looking away.

"Not interested in purity. Only willingness." He said. I gnawed my lip backing towards the bed. Was I really going to do this? Could I really let go? _Yes!_ The _reginita_ whispered with excitement. I took a deep breath and began to lift my gown, at first his eyes seemed to fill with dissapointment but soon changed when I lifted the gown completely off. His eyes bore into mine then slowly took in all of me. My breath quickened as he removed his shirt and came towards me wrapping me in his arms our bodies pressed together. I flushed as he lifted me making my legs wrap around him. He gently kneeled on the bed between my legs. I held the blanket under me not knowing what to do with my hands. His hands in turn spread my legs slowly and gently then ever so softly he kissed the inside of my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him starting to sit up. He grinned up at me.

"First, I thought I'd show you what a pity it would if they cut off my wicked tongue." And then my world was turned in a way unimaginable for Quintana the Whore Princess.


End file.
